


Calling to the Stars

by SaffronClover



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, NSFW, Romance, Sex, after the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronClover/pseuds/SaffronClover
Summary: This work will be put up in short chapters. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I can say more than four. I'll mark when the NSFW chapters start.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be put up in short chapters. I don't know how many chapters there will be, but I can say more than four. I'll mark when the NSFW chapters start.

        “What do you mean she’s not here?”

        “Just as I said, the Seeker is not here. She has not been since two weeks past.”

        It was mid day in spring yet the snow went from a light dusting to a heavy fall. However hard it snowed it would be unable to cool Erend Vanguardsman’s temper.

        “Do you know when she’s going to be back?” Erend asked not making an effort to mask his annoyance. The blank look in the young brave’s face said everything he needed to know, and that we he knew nothing. “Fine, then lead me to someone who has a clue on when she’ll be back.”

        The young brave nudged his spear up the winding road to the wooden village ahead: Mother’s Heart. The captain of the guard and his two guardsmen groaned as they felt their feet ache from their journey, but still up the road they went. The braves standing guard at the entrance of the town eyed them suspiciously, but allowed them in; a privilege many outlanders did not have. 

        It had been a while since Erend had been in Mother’s Heart, and the last time he was present he was not exactly sober… well at all. His mind was a bit fuzzy on the details of where he was supposed to go yet he knew who he needed to talk to.

        “Alright, where do we find these High Matriarch…?” He asked allowed to himself. 

        “More importantly who can point us the way to Aloy?” One of his guardsmen asked. 

        The trio moved through the town taking it all in; compared to Oseram technology and the grandiose architecture of the Carja, the Nora were as basic as a society could get. Wooden houses, cooking pots stewing outside, and craftsmen working at open stalls. The crowd was hardly what one from Meridian would call thick, but for a Nora society it was as busy as one could be. 

        A hush fell over the busy street and soon Erend noticed they were being watched by everyone. He was used people not paying much attention to him, but here his armor stood out amongst the fur and leathers of the nomads. He ignored them though, still acting as if he knew where he was going and what he was doing. It was safe to assume ascending upward meant they were headed in the right direction.

        “Make way, make way!” The voice of an older woman rang out as a grouping of Nora opened up for her. “Ah, our guests have arrived!” She said as she put her wrinkled hands on the captain’s shoulders as a greeting. 

        Erend could see her clearly. A toothy smile spilled across her face, which was framed by her long, white hair. It fell into ropes that draped down her front yet the top of her head was hidden under a woolen cap. Even though she was quite elderly life sprang forth from her eyes, something he noticed many Nora’s had in common.

        “Erend, how nice to see you again. I am Teersa, High Matriarch of the Nora. We met years back when you came to witness our Proving.”

        “Yes, High Matriarch Teersa I-”

        “Oh come now, Teersa is what you can call me.” She cut him off. “You poor boys must be tired from the long trek. Please, we have a lodge set up for your your arrival.” And with remarkable strength for a woman of her age she began pushing the three guardsmen the opposite way of where they were going.

        “And I bet you boys are hungry, or at least tired of dried meats? Well we will have a meal set up for you shortly. I wish I had a preemptive notice so some of these things could have been set up…”

        “The Sun-King’s letter should have arrived far before we did.” Erend replied.

        “Yes, yes we received that. How do you think you were allowed into our sacred lands, hm?” Teersa replied with a wicked smile. However good relations the Carja would have with the Nora, Erend knew they would always be isolationists. At least now they had not been greeted with a spraying of arrows.

        “Good point. Well Teersa I was hoping we could discuss-”

“And here is your lodge.” She announced, cutting him off again. Erend was beginning to think she was doing this on purpose.

        A guard stood outside the rather modestly sized lodge. The Nora were not known for having guests or dignitaries, so Erend did not expect the housing to be spectacular. But as the outside was not much to be impressed upon, the inside was quite cozy. Whether it was well decorated and truly homely, or because the glowing fireplace inside was a welcomed escape from the falling snow he could not say. A row of beds lined the eastern wall, and a large eating table the western. The inside was decorated in a very traditional way: Furs lining the wall, Machine parts dangling by cords, and candles burning dimly in the areas not lightened by the day. 

        The men stood awkwardly at the entrance as the door shut behind them even though Teersa beckoned them further in with a wave of her hand.

        “Now don’t be shy boys. Take off your boots, shake off the snow, and warm yourself up by the fire.”

        While his soldiers gladly took to her offer of relaxing, Erend stood in the same place.

        “Teersa, we really should talk-”

        “Let your men relax now, you and I will talk later.” She said with a smile. 

        Erend was now a hundred percent sure she was intentionally cutting him off, and he was getting irritated again. Normally he would push a bit harder but this was a High Matriarch, and the Nora were suspicious of outlanders on the best of day. 

        Time passed and soon the sky was red-pink with the setting sun. A hearty meal and tap from their special Oseram brew had relaxed the two traveling companions of Erend. Oddly enough Teersa had stayed with them the whole time. Surely a leader of the Nora had better things to do than to serve a royal envoy dinner? Erend sat and watched Teersa stare into the fire quietly. She sat so still he thought maybe she had passed. 

        “Erend, sit with me.” She finally beckoned. “I know you’re looking for Aloy, she’s not here. In fact she has not been here for a couple of weeks.”

        “Where did she go?”

        Teersa let out a sigh, “She has gone back to where she was raised, up in the mountains. Her guardian Rost was laid to rest up there and she wished to pay her respects. However she only intended on staying for the day, returning to Mother’s Heart in the evening.”

        “And no one has thought to check on her?”

        “We have, however Lansra-who has never liked Aloy-has come to believe she has cast herself out of the tribe, just as Rost once did. We are forbidden to speak or interact with any outcasts, as decreed by our laws. However you, an outsider, are not adherent to our laws as we are.”

        “So you want me to go see what is going on with Aloy?” 

        “Please, if you could. I would go myself but my body no longer allows me to climb up the mountain.”

        Erend sat back in his chair and sighed, “You know if you didn’t have these laws it would make things much easier.”

        “I know to an outsider our customs seem harsh, but they have kept us safe for many generations. We don’t expect you to understand.”

        He still felt like it was wrong to make a baby an outcast because of the nature of her birth, but he wasn’t about to enter a debate of ethics with someone who’s moral compass was different than his.

        “Fine, I’ll go. I’ll tell Aloy she’s out past her curfew and deliver my own message while I’m at it. But my boys need to stay here.”

        “Agreed, as long as they don’t cause any disturbances. I do not mind outsiders, but the others...”

        “They’ll entertain themselves, and if they fight anyone it’s going to be each other. You know how Oseram are…” He cut short his sentence remembering that, no, she really didn't know how they are.


	2. Chapter 2

        The sun had not even risen when Erend had set off to find the missing Nora. He had not planned to start so early, but his night was sleepless and he was too restless to stay in bed. So with a pack of provisions at his waist, his hammer strapped to his back, and the sun touching his side he headed south along the road the High Matriarch suggested. ‘ _ Go south along the path you came, then west. It’s not a long trek, a few good hours out of your day. The machines are not as volatile as they were during the Derangement, but a strapping young man like you shouldn’t find trouble.’ _

        The snowfall from the day before stacked the sides of the road a foot high with fresh powder. Here and there he found rabbit tracks, and much as Teersa said the machines paid him no mind. The Watchers stopped and looked at him while the Striders paid him no mind. The last time he trekked this area he was still inebriated, but with a sober mind he took in the strange beauty of it. Much of his homeland, The Claim, was barren of trees well before he was born. All the lumber Oseram found was cut down and used for their work, as little thought was ever put into conservation. Meridian and the Carja land had either all desert, something the Oseram found uninteresting, or vast jungles which gave them the wrong sort of timber. But the Embrace was something completely different: It was cold, wild, with rolling hills leading up to vast mountains. The Nora cut trees for their homes and towns but he noticed they made sure to be conscious of what their logging did to the land; it seemed much of their spirit life and the All Mother relied heavily upon nature itself. 

        The sun had crept well over the horizon by the time Erend reached the foot of Rost’s mountain. He looked up and gave an exasperated sigh at the sight of it. 

        “Why couldn’t they have lived somewhere in a valley, or up a foothill?” Erend could easily walk all day, even run for a while without tiring. Climbing a mountain? Oseram armor was not made well for such a trek. The Nora wore light armors, skins, leather, clothing easy to move around in. For him it was always impressive to see Aloy climb her way up a narrow ledge like it was nothing. Climbing seemed to be like breathing to her: Natural and live giving. He especially loved the pink that came out in her cheeks with the effort it took…

        Erend pushed the thought of her flushed cheeks and sweet smile from his head; he had a message to deliver and a mission to complete.

        Up he went, grunting and cursing the whole way. More than a few times he lost his footing and slipped. He nearly kicked the whole damn mountain when he landed flat on his ass from a good height. Eventually he made it to even ground, or at least terrain he could walk instead of scramble up. The road wound a bit but eventually through the thicket of trees he found the wooden entrance gate Teersa told him about. To the right a large grave adorned with pelts, horns, flowers, and beads. Beyond the gate was a modestly sized cabin, well built, and much like the grave it too was adorned on the outside. A smouldering pile of embers glowed dimly in the front area, and next to it stood an empty rack used to hang meat. Along the sides of the cabin freshly chopped wood, and newly repaired tools. The cabin itself seemed to be in the end stages of small repairs, for the handrails and steps of the front of the porch seemed to be made from new wood.

        Erend made his way up the steps and knocked the mud and snow from the bottom of his shoes. He gave a quiet knock at the door and took a step back, waiting a moment; No answer. He knocked again this time a little more firm, but still no answer. 

        “Aloy? Aloy it’s me, Erend.” No one answered back. He did a 180 and looked around the small enclosure. There were fresh footprints which were not his, so someone had been here recently. The feet were small and consistent, which meant only one person had been walking around. He turned back around to face the door and very gently pushed it. The door creaked on its hinges and light spilled into the dimly lit cabin. Erend was only able to do a very quick scan before he could hear faint crunching of snow behind him, and the draw of a bowstring.

        “Stand very still.” His heart leapt at the familiar voice, and he did just that. He raised his hands slightly to show he was not holding anything.

        “So that’s how you greet an old friend? You Nora and your funny ways.” 

        “Er-Erand?” Aloy said with a surprised tone. 

        “The one and only.” Erend turned around with a toothy smirk on his face. A few yards in front of him stood such a welcoming sight: The red-haired huntress dressed in warm furs, her red hair splashed over her shoulders and longer than it had been last he saw her. Behind Aloy stood the tamed Broadhorn she took under her wing when she had first set eyes on them. It proved to be a good ally to her, yet he could never get used to seeing her riding it.

        Aloy took a few steps before she broke out in an excited run up the path. She bound up the stairs to the porch and took Erend by surprise by throwing her arms around him in a hug. He stood there for a split second dumbfounded; she had never greeted him in such a way. The only time they ever touched in the past was when they were giving one another a helping hand up, maybe the occasional brush of the hands. This was something new for her, but he would be hard pressed to say he didn’t enjoy it.

        Their embrace didn’t last for long before she pulled away and smiled up at him. Her face was flushed red from her morning walk to nearly to the color of her hair. Her freckles still dotted her face like the stars, beautiful markings he would gladly take all day to count. Aloy’s braids still bounded across her head and down her back, only now feathers and beads adorned her locks. She was dressed warmly which was quite different from when she accompanied him in Meridian. She had a few layers of furs and leathers covering everything but her head and face.

        “Erend, what are you doing here? How were you able to find me?” He nearly missed her questions in all of his gazing.

        “Oh, I was sent here by a very concerned old woman. You really need to check in with your keepers, you now.” 

        “Really? The High Matriarchs sent you, and Oseram, all the way up here to check on me?” She said with a quirked brow.

        “Well, yes and no.” He suddenly remembered the scroll of parchment in his rucksack. He pulled it out while chewing the inside of his cheek. “Avad sent me a couple weeks back… he wanted me to give this to you personally…” 

        “The Sun-King?” She said with an equal mix of confusion and interest. She unrolled the parchment and Erend’s heart began beating a bit quicker.

 

* * *

 

        In all the years of serving under the Sun-King Erend had never been invited to his private quarters. As he worked his way up the grand halls he eyed the silken tapestries, wondering what he did wrong to be requested such a private audience. The soldiers were informed of his request of audience, and moved to the side. There in his room sat his friend, the Sun-King Avad, in his more leisurely dressings. To his side stood Blameless Marad, and they were discussing something in hushed whispers. Only the clearing of Erend’s throat caused them to look in his direction.

        “You wanted to see me?”

        “Yes. Thank you for coming so quickly, Erend.” Avad motioned to his guard and the doors were quickly shut. “I have a matter of political intrigue I must discuss with you.”

        “I, uh, okay. I’m not one to really think  _ politically _ . I more or less bark orders at the guards and smash what needs smashing…”

        “Do not worry, your input as a friend and action is all I desire.” The king smiled. He then looked up to Blameless Marad who cleared his throat.

        “As you know we here in Meridian have been at relative peace with the other tribes in the area for a good number of years. With the 13th Sun-King’s war atrocities behind us and the Derangement since quelled we are looking to the future. Avad will be looking forward to the future and we believe the first step would be a well matched, and politically sound marriage”

        “Well hey, that’s great! Who’s the lucky lady?” Erend asked with a smile.

        “We have not asked her yet, but that is where you come in.”

        “Now you have me curious.” He said with genuine intrigue.

        “We were thinking of someone who is not Carja, who is from another tribe and is loved by the people. Someone strong willed, smart, and can carry herself well at court. The first to come to mind was our old friend: Aloy.” Said Blameless Marad.

        “Hah!” Erend let out an involuntary laugh. However he sobered up when both men were not joining in the joke. “Wait, you’re not joking.”

        “Why would I? She’s smart, shrewd, resourceful. I cannot imagine why she would be a bad choice.” The King said.

        “What would the court say?”

        “That a cherished hero known across the land would be their new queen.”

        “Yeah, but, she’s still Nora. Don’t get me wrong, I’d follow her into any battle, and she has a stare that could curl a man’s beard along with a hell of a drive… but really, Aloy? And c’mon Avad, do you even love her?”

        “Love has nothing to do with this decision.” Avad said. “Granted she’s beautiful, however I never had the chance to get to know her like…” He trailed off for a moment, thinking carefully about his next words. “but I could see myself falling in love with her.”

        “Okay, what do you want me to do then?” 

        “We want you to deliver the message yourself. You and Aloy have a good connection, and a messenger has already been sent out ahead to announce your arrival. You know how the Nora hate unannounced company.” Marad began to pace slowly. “Since you two know each other the best we would like you to try to convince her of this as a good idea. The notion of marriage is foreign to her tribe, and it would take some convincing.”

        “Next question: Do you honestly believe she wants this?” 

        Marad’s eyebrows slowly went up in intrigue. “You think so highly of Aloy, yet you sound so opposed to the idea. Is there anything opposed to which you’re not expressing, guard captain?”

        Erend swallowed and tried to push down the flush creeping up his face. “No, no… just kind of want to save Avad the trouble of rejection.” He then turned his attention to the Sun-King. “C’mon, Avad, knowing how wild she is do you really think she would say yes?”

        All the King could do was shrug his shoulders. “Any woman would be honored by this proposal, and all we can do is ask.”

 

* * *

  
  


        “Avad wants… marriage?” Aloy said skeptically as she skimmed the parchment. With a roll of her eyes she pushed it into Erend’s chest. “Nice joke, now really why are you here?”

        Erend sighed and shook his head. “Look at it again, it’s fancy enough to be official and you know Blameless Marad would not waste his best wax on that stamp.”

        Aloy squinted at her friend for a moment as she thought. The look on her face when it finally dawned that this was an actual proposal from  _ the  _ king was something he would never forget.

        “Oh… oh this is real.” She said quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

        Silence spread across the mountain top like a thick layer of snow. Aloy had found herself sitting on the steps to Rost’s home staring at the parchment in her hands, and Erend could only find himself standing there watching her.

        “When does Avad want my response?”

        “He didn’t specify, but I assume as soon as possible. Can’t keep a man waiting on a proposal.”

        Aloy seemed to nod solemnly and bit her lower lip in thought. She stood up sharply and shook her head. “I have more to do here.” And she grabbed a hammer laying on the railing.

        “Um, what?”

        “I came up here to pay my respects to Rost. I hadn’t visited since I left here, before the Proving,” She began hammering a steel nail into a fresh plank on the railing. “It’s been a couple years. I only intended on spending the day here then heading back, but when I got here…” She stopped to look around before continuing her task. “Nature had begun taking it back. The cabin was beginning to break down, and I just couldn’t leave it here to rot. Rost would not let that happen.”

        “That’s a lot for one person to do… I can get my boys to come up from Mother’s Heart to help-”

        “No, thank you Erend.” She quit hammering and tested the stability of the rail. “Rost taught me how to make repairs. I know what I’m doing.”

        “Alright miss Independent, but I’m an Oseram, and building is in my blood. At least let me lend you a hand.”

        Aloy licked her lips and seemed to think for a moment.

        “Maybe you can spare those two minutes you promised me.”

        This softened her face and made her smile. “Fine, you stubborn smartass.”

        Erend laughed out loud and set his gear down. “Luckily for me you gotta be smart to be a smartass.”

        The next few hours were spent making repairs to Rost’s cabin. Between the two the rest of the railing took almost no effort. Next they began changing out the termite infested posts at the gate. Erend followed her every direction and even took to calling her ‘Foreman’ in a cheeky tone. Every time she just smiled and rolled her eyes. Their afternoon was spent making measurements, finding the right wood, and digging the right holes for the posts. Aloy knew Erend was strong, his might displayed on the battlefield swinging his hammer, but the way he picked up the logs with ease was admittedly impressive.

        The sun was not too far from the horizon, maybe a couple hours away when Aloy stopped working and slung her bow over her shoulder.

        “Headed somewhere?” Erend asked.

        “It’s nearly sundown, and it seems I have a guest for the night. I need to go check my traps to see if I’ve caught anything for dinner.”

        In all of their work Erend had completely forgotten about the time. The Matriarch and his men were expecting him back before nightfall.

        “Geeze, wow, I had completely lost track of time. I can leave and just let Teersa know I’ve made contact with you.”

        “By the time you would have gotten down the mountain the sun would be long gone. The Striders and Watchers may be docile right now, but the Scrapers are still wiley. Besides, believe it or not I actually enjoy your company.”

        “Aloy!” Erend gasped in the most exaggerated way. “I’m starting to think you may like me.”

        She smiled, rolled her eyes, and turned to head out of the compound. “Just keep earning your keep and I’ll be back.”

        Erend watched her walk out with a smirk on his face. Beads of sweat rolled down his forehead and stung his eyes. “Maybe I shouldn’t be working in my armor…” He mumbled to himself. First he slipped off his leathers, and then his sweat-soaked shirt. The cold around him felt good, and he was quite amused at the steam rising from his body. “Gotta keep working, or I’ll lose this heat.”

        He was no stranger to hard work. The Oseram prided themselves on being a hardy bunch, able to work like an ox and still have strength left over at the end of the day. While repair work like this was something he had not done in quite some time, he welcomed it nonetheless; nothing like an honest days work to keep a man humble, especially when he is able to request the ear of the Sun-King at any moment.

        Time flew by as each new log was placed in the old post holes. The rotted ones Erend took to the fire to burn, and soon a roaring fire burned in the middle of the compound. Yet the sun had not completely set before Aloy arrived back home.

        “Hey, Aloy!” Erend waved. “Catch anything good?” But she just stood there with a couple hares slung over her shoulder, staring, face red as her hair. “Aloy?”

        “You’re naked.”

        “What?” He looked down at himself. “Oh c’mon, no I’m not, I still have my pants on. Get a couple drinks in me and then maybe you can catch me streaking.” He said with a smirk, reliving old memories in his head. “There was one time when I was just getting into freebooting, and had lost a bet. I had to streak naked across our settlement for a solid five minutes. Of course I was drunk and stupid, so I did it without really thinkin’. I sobered up real quick when I ran into my mom and her friends…” He said as he was pulling his shirt overhead. “Fastest I’ve ever gotten sober. My friends got a show of a life time: an old lady nearly kick my ass from The Claim to Ban-Ur.”

        “Lucky for both of us there's not alcohol up here.” Aloy said with a smirk as she skinned and cut up the hares. It was nightfall before either of them got to eat: Rabbit stew with winter roots. Not exactly a delicacy, but Erend never complained about her cooking when they were on the road together before. 

        After dinner both sat around the fire to relax after a hard days work. The blazing flames kept the chill of the cold spring at bay, but that didn’t stop Erend from rolling out a blanket from his pack. He was used to warmer, more agreeable climates. Silence had fallen upon them not long ago and his thoughts began to wander to the proposal, to Avad and his need for a wife. Erend looked at Aloy whom was entranced by the flames, and he almost didn’t want to disturb her.

        “Hey Aloy?”

        “Hmm?” She responded with in a dreamlike state.

        “I don’t mean to break the peace but have you given Avad’s proposal any thought?”

        Silence hit them again as Aloy refused to break her gaze from the flames.

        “Marriage… what a weird practice your people have.”

        “Wait, what?”

        “Didn’t you know?” Aloy finally broke her gaze from the fire. “Our people, the Nora, we don’t marry.”

        “You’re kidding. Then how do you have kids, or raise them?”

        “We have families and children just like anyone else. When a Nora girl finds a suitable mate to help her bare offspring she proposes a temporary union. They stay together until the child becomes of age to compete in the Proving. Some stay together, some decide to seek out other companions.”

        “Hate to say it, that’s weird.” Erend said. Aloy shrugged and sighed.

        “Trust me, there is a lot my people do that other tribes do not agree with.”

        Silence passed them again and Erend began to notice a trend.

        “So, have you found a suitable mate yet? Or are you still looking?”

        This question made Aloy chuckle. “I have had quite a few braves hint at it, but honestly I can’t see myself being with… well anyone in my tribe. To spend years with a man who constantly goes on about the All-Mother, who is terrified of technology and the outside world? I’d live the rest of my life in an old cabin by myself before I’d expose myself to that kind of torture.”

        Erend laughed out loud since it was something he could easily agree with.

        “Imagine living in Meridian with priests going on and on about the Sun god. Each person trying to prove they’re more pious than the other.”

        “Has any woman back home caught your eye yet?”

        “You serious? Have you met the Carja women in Meridian? I don’t have nearly enough shards to afford a woman at court.”

        “How about the girls down in the village? I’m sure one of them wouldn’t mind having you drunkenly stumble home at night.”

        “Ouch.” Erend could feel the sting from that last comment. “For the record I have cut back significantly on my drinking. Ersa wanted me to grow up, and I’ll be damned if I let her down. And secondly… no, not even a girl in the village has caught my interest.”

        “How about the girls up in The Claim?”

        “Oseram women -- hold on, when did this become about me?” Aloy had ducked his original question with ease and now suddenly he was under the spotlight.

        “All I’m doing every day in hunting, scouting, and trying to dodge the people who think I’m some sort of savior. At least you’re in Meridian where fun things are happening.”

        “Ah. Well you know my offer is still on the table to show you around.” He winked at her.

        “I think our exploits showed me more than the average person…”

        “Yeah, but you didn’t get to  _ enjoy  _ it. I’ll take you to all the good establishments, and we’ll get into trouble that’s fun, not the kind that’ll get you blown up.”

        “Deal.” Aloy smiled at Erend. “Now, tell me about the Oseram women.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Next chapter I post will be 100% grade-A smut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be body parts smooshing together in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you. (very nsfw)

        “Ah, yeah, well Oseram society is not exactly nice to women, and it’s a lot different than say the Nora, or even Carja. They’re not allowed to hold any sort of power or property, so they end up just becoming property.”

        “Wait, what about Ersa? She didn’t seem so docile.”

        Erend grinned wickedly. “No she wasn’t. She spit in the face of Oseram ways and became a warrior to spite everyone. The law says any woman who decides to take a job as a mercenary or soldier must shave their head; Ersa shave her head herself, didn’t even let the barber get a chance to touch her.”

        “That sounds terrible, to be a woman in The Claim.”

        Erend shrugged. “It’s been that way since… well since any of us can remember. As for your original question, why don’t I just catch myself a woman from my own tribe? I’m not terribly keen on having a housewife, or a tavern wench. I like a girl to be smart and strong willed, who can call me out on my shit.”

        “You need to talk to a Nora Brave. Say something they don’t like and you’ll meet the pointy end of their spear.”

_         ‘Already found a Nora brave I wouldn’t mind being with…’ _ Erend thought to himself. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the stone, letting out a sigh. Suddenly it felt like it did when they were fighting side by side, being so close yet not being able to touch her, to kiss her. Two years had given him enough time and distance to not have her in his mind… but how he was in agony all over again. If this is how he felt, what would it be like when she was his queen?

        Erend let out another sigh and opened his eyes to the night sky. The moon was only a sliver and had taken the place of the sun. Stars brilliantly dotted the black backdrop to which they clung to. The thin air around them gave a crisp view of the most brilliant show nature could give them.

        “Amazing, isn’t it? You can’t get a view like this in the big city.” Aloy said.

        He looked back over at her and smiled, “There’s none in the world like it.” He knew she meant the sky, but no sight of her in front of him was the best he’d ever seen.

        “Want to see something cool?” Aloy asked with unveiled excitement. “I’ve been going through as many old ruins as I can, and I found a lot of information on the sky. The Old Ones called it space, and it’s huge. Bigger than The Claim, Meridian, and all the rest of the West. And all the stars? They’re actually suns just like ours, just really, really far away.”

        “Yeah? So we don’t have the only all-powerful sun? Don’t tell that to the high priests, they may shit themselves and call you a heretic.” 

        “I know not many would believe me even if I decided to tell. The Old Ones also charted the stars too. You know how the sky changes? Well they gave those changes names based on the pattern they made -- look.” Aloy pointed to the sky. “That pattern they named ‘Leo’ because it looks like a creature called a ‘lion.’”

        Erend craned his neck and squinted, but all the saw was.. Well every single star.

        “See it?”

        “Nope, sorry. I just see kind of a mess.”

        “Right-right over here.” Aloy scooted her way next to her friend and pointed again. “See it?”

        “Sorry Aloy. Look, you don’t need to make up stories just to be near me. ” Erend said half-jokingly with a grin.

        “Ugh, okay here.” Aloy took her Focus off her ear and immediately attached it to the side of his head. His eyes grew wide as the Focus began scanning the area around him. The fire in front of him grew a shade of purple and had the word ‘fire’ next to it. He looked at Aloy and it seemed to scan her face, her name appearing next to her.

        “What the…” But before he could get another word out she pointed back to the sky.

        “Look up.”

        With a tilt of his head the focus began scanning the starry sky. It pinged off of six different points and drew lines in between them. The rest of the area shaded itself in an opaque purple light. The image was that of a four legged beast, teeth as sharp as daggers and a large mane of hair around its head. The tail came out of it’s back, nearly curled into itself.

        “What kind of machine is that?” He asked in wonder.

        “I don’t think it’s a machine. I think it was an animal from a long time ago. The Old Ones had a legend about it: This lion could not be killed with iron or steel, no man was able to defeat it. That was until a hero was charged to fight it without weapons as a punishment. He was able to kill it by strangling it, and to show respect for the beast they put him among the stars.”

        “Wow…” Erend was absolutely amazed by everything he could see. The Focus continued to scan the sky. It highlighted a few of the star looking structures, and the words ‘Mars’ and ‘Venus’ popped up. “This is amazing.”

        “Keep looking up; in a few weeks you’ll be able to see the shepherd, and a couple months more a maiden named Persephone.” Aloy said as she reached over and pulled the focus from Erend’s head. 

        “Geeze, Aloy! Your fingers are ice!” He said, shocked at how cold they were. He reached out and clasped one of her hands in both of his. Her fingers were red with cold. “How do you stand it?”

        “Practice?” She said half-jokingly. “When you grow up with this cold all of your life it just becomes… well, normal.”

        “If you want to get warm there is plenty of blanket to warm yourself under.” Erend knew he was going out on a limb by asking, but what was there to lose? She’d say no thanks and go inside?

        Aloy just stared at him with a skeptical face and he watched her eyes scan over him, as if there was some sort of punchline.

        “What? It’s cold out here, blankets are warm. I promise I’m not hiding a Snapmaw under here.”

        Aloy’s face softened as she shrugged. “Alright,” She said as she pulled the blanket up… and proceeded to kick Erend’s feet which were crossed over one another. Completely taking him by surprise she managed to nestle her way between his legs, and rested her back against his chest.

        “I-hey, what…” Erend said in confusion. “This… is not exactly what I had in mind, you know.”

        “What? You offered the blanket, and you run warmer than me.” She said bluntly.

        “Alright, but don’t let it get around that I wasn’t acting like a true gentleman the whole time. Got a certain reputation to uphold.”

        “I’ll let everyone in the Embrace know Erend Vanguardsman treats every lady with the uttermost respect, your reputation is safe with me.”

        And for the first time in a while Erend found himself truly nervous. He had dreamt of the day when he could be so close to Aloy. The woman of his affections was literally in his lap, and no he had no idea what the hell to do with his hands! Should he keep them firmly planted on his legs, or put them on her legs, maybe around her? And his head, should he rest it against hers or dip back? It hardly mattered, because up close he could smell her intoxicating scent… which lead to another ‘rising’ dilema. Erend tried to scoot himself back as much as he could without Aloy noticing what was happening in his pants; the man had never prayed before, but given the circumstances he was about to start.

        “I’m so confused… What did I do?” 

        “Come again?” Erend asked.

        “Avad, why does he want me? I’m a Nora who holds no great amount of shards and I really can’t bring anything of importance to the kingdom.”

        “You joking? Do you remember that giant monstrosity you killed outside of the city? You know, the one who wanted to eradicate all of humanity?”

        “I didn’t do that alone, though. So many people fought in that battle.”

        “Don’t sell yourself short, Aloy. You’re way more special to the Carja people than you think.”

        “He hardly knows me though, and I doubt love is even on the table.”

        Erend sighed. “I’m going to be straight with you: Avad doesn’t love you. He said maybe one day he could, but right now this is a calculated political move. Having you as his queen, the savior of our world and killer of Hades, it would bring a lot of power to the Carja.” Maybe he shouldn’t have told her all that, but he would have kicked himself if down the line it meant she was in an unhappy position.

        “A loveless union would be miserable, and I don’t even know him that well to begin with.”

        “Can’t deny, he’s a good guy… but you’d have to eat with him, take his direction, go to court, go to sleep and wake up next to him, and if all went well have a kid or two.” He paused a moment. “You  _ do _ know what goes into making a kid, right? You gotta like someone enough to do that.” Erend said in a joking manner.

        “Of course I do… I mean in theory anyway.”

        “‘In theory?’ Aloy… don’t tell me-”

        “Oh shut up.” She said, cutting him off. “Look, I spent the first eighteen years of my life talking to three people: Rost who was like a father to me, so… gross. A trader who usually had to sneak me into his store to buy, and an old woman who would speak indirectly to me through prayer. After that I was thrown into multiple political conflicts, battling corrupt and deranged machines, traveling around multiple territories, and attempting to save the world all by the skin of my teeth. So let’s just say I’ve been a little too preoccupied to think about… intimacies.” 

        “Hey hey, Aloy, no shame here. It’s just been a bit since all that happened, and seeing as your tribe needs to rebuild…”

        Aloy gave an exasperated sigh. “Oh, trust me. The High Matriarchs have been doing everything in their power to convince me to mate.”

        “You know, you don’t even have to bind yourself to someone just to experience it.”

        “Wait, why else would you be… intimate… with another person?” She asked, genuinely curious.

        Erend could hardly believe what he was hearing. For all that Aloy has achieved and experienced in her life she has yet to discover, or be taught anything about sex.

        “Because it’s fun and feels good. People been doing it just for that purpose more often than to have kids, you know.”

        To this Aloy fell silent. 

        “Have you ever…?”

        Erend could feel his face flush, “A lady doesn’t spill her secrets. But I’m no lady so yeah, of course. I was about sixteen the first time. Never really done it with anyone I cared a lot about, mostly did it because I was drunk and the moment struck right.”

        “How do you know what to do when the time comes? I mean, how does it all… work?”

        “Wow,” Chuckled Erend. “You’re just too precious. Our bodies kind of know what to do when it comes down to it. Some sort of primal drive… I don’t know. Your body just takes over and you do what feels natural.”

        “Natural… okay, I can do that.” Aloy said under her breath.

        Erend could feel slight movement coming from the girl in his lap. The space he made between them so she couldn’t feel his excitement filled back up. Slowly he felt her hands on both of his thighs, feeling, rubbing. He could feel himself getting harder the more she touched and explored, finding increasingly hard to keep his own hands to himself.

        “Unf… Aloy.” He rolled his head back against the rock again and shoved his hands under his legs. “You’re making it very hard for me to be a gentleman.”

        “Then don’t be.”

        “Is that an invitation?” His heart leapt at the thought.

        “You could say we’re doing what’s natural.” As if on cue she rolled her hips against him, forcing out an involuntary moan.

        Erend didn’t need anything more than that. He slipped his hands from their place under his legs to the top of her furs. Fingers finding the Sawtooth clasps he unlatched each one with thinly veiled excitement. Her skin was silk smooth underneath, warm, and inviting. For a moment he worried about the roughness of his hands, scared he might blemish her perfect skin. One hand found a small breast which he cupped tenderly, the other found it’s way between her thighs. The leather of her pants creaked against his hands; by the sun, she was so warm. 

        Aloy let out a small gasp, closed her eyes, and rolled her head to the side; the sensations were unlike anything she felt before. Erend took the opportunity to press his lips against the soft skin of her neck. The smell that came off her was intoxicating, making him drunk like no brew could before; he could drink her in forever and never have enough. His kisses along her neck went from tender to hungry. Kissing along her neck and shoulder he nudged the nudged the fur, exposing her to the elements. Her skin prickled but she didn’t seem to care.

        “Erend, I want - I need more of you.” Aloy pleaded. Erend wanted to hear he beg for him, desire him, and all his teasing was working. 

        “I’ll give you more than you can handle, hunter.” He murmured in her ear. The ties to her trousers were only lightly tied and he had no problem loosening them. With one hand he slipped over her hips and found the warmth between her legs. Gently Erend slid a finger over the sweet nub, and reveled in the wetness he felt already.

        Aloy arched her back and stifled a cry of pleasure. His hand on her breast pinched her diamond-hard nipple lightly and another moan attempted to escape.

        “Let it out, Aloy. No one but us up here.” Erend rubbed her mount a bit more before finding her sweet opening; It was slick, warm, inviting his fingers to enter. He slipped a finger in and rubbed as she panted and moan loudly.

        “Goddess, Erend. Ah-” She involuntarily bucked her hips against his hand and rolled her head back. Erend pressed his cheek into her neck as her cries of ecstasy were almost enough to make him blow his load. “I-I need more.”

        Without warning Aloy pulled away from Erend. Quite confused he watched as she sat up and turned around on him. With deft hands she pushed her leather pants off and threw them to the side with great abandon. Without missing a beat Erend too slipped his trousers off along with his tunic and let them collect wherever the hell they wanted to fuck off to.

        Aloy’s normally serene eyes were now wild with desire as she gazed down at his erection. Erend smirked and held it at attention with one hand. “This what you lookin’ for?” He said with all the cockiness in the world. She seemed entranced, almost frozen by the sight of his thick cock.

        Taking the lead Erend wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her onto him. With one hand he reached out and touched her cheek, pulling her into a passionate kiss. It was messy, inexperienced, delicious. His tongue explored her mouth, savoring everything he tasted, and  _ by the sun _ it was better than anything he could imagine.

        Erend reached down again and grabbed each side of her hips, hovering her over his erect cock. Aloy took her cue and lowered herself onto it, the head slipping in nicely. His shaft was thicker than the rest, and with a grunt she pushed  herself down harder onto him. Erend could feel a small tear as a cry of pain and pleasure came from her.

        “Are you okay?” The guard captain said with concern in his voice. “Do we… need to stop?” He was loving every moment with her, but last thing he wanted was for her to have a bad experience; she was driving this carriage, not him.

        “No. I’m fine, just a little bit of pain.”

        Erend leaned forward and kissed her breast tenderly. “We’ll go slow.” With that he leaned back and began guiding her hips over him. A groan escaped him as she slowly slid up and then back down, this time taking him in more. Aloy let her head dip back some and closed her eyes. She braced her hands on his chest as the pain melted away into a sense of pleasure she had never known before.

        The view of Aloy was amazing: She body was rock hard from years of training, her red hair mixed with the blaze behind them turning her into a fire goddess. Erend drank in the sight of her and the joy in riding his cock. With a hand he pushed off the rest of her fur lined coat leaving her in nothing but her charmed necklace.

        With each thrust her pussy seemed to tighten around him, bringing him closer to his fanale. He couldn’t finish without her first, his pride could not take take such a beating, so the guard captain slid a hand down her chest, down her abs, and traced down to where her nub was. He began to rub it to the rhythm she was riding him, and was thoroughly pleased with the intensity of her cries. Her pleasure called to the heavens where only the stars could hear them.

        “S-Something’s happening, I-” Aloy cried out and suddenly she went rigid. Erend could feel her orgasm pulsating around his cock. Grabbing her hips he pushed her down as far as he could and thrusted upward once, twice, and on the third released himself into her with a pleasure-laden moan.

        The warrior reached forward and gently pulled his lover on top of him. He slid the blanket over their naked bodies but still held her close. Both of them were now breathing heavy, but thoroughly satisfied with their activity.

        “Hey, that was fun… want to go again?” Erend teased. Aloy gave him a playful pinch on the inside of his arm and smiled into his neck. She kissed him sweetly there, tasting the salt on his skin and smelling the new musk of sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the bang game.

        It wasn’t long before the two lovers found the blanket no longer kept them warm, so inside the cabin they moved. The inside was almost pitch black, save for a candle Aloy had lit. With the blanket wrapped around her she sprinkled the logs with Blaze and sparked a flame with some flint. Erend was busy with his task: Take their snow soaked clothing and hang all of it on the mantle of the fireplace. The cabin grew quiet when their respective tasks were completed; Aloy found herself in front of the fireplace wrapped tightly in the blanket, attempting to thaw. 

        Erend decided to take a look around and get a sense of his surroundings: The cabin was anything but modestly dressed: The walls were adorned with furs and scrap from trophy kills. The windows were all covered up by boar fur to keep the cold out and the heat from the fire in. Tapestries with patterns foreign to him or any Carja, but familiar to the Nora. Feathers and glass beads hung from wires at various parts of the ceiling. He was used to the stone and silks of the Carja, or the minimalistic to cluttered piles of scraps the Oseram usually have around their homes. To him it was foreign, but welcoming at the same time.

        The silence there was not awkward or thick, but felt natural. However what permeated in the air was the excitement of their recent escapade.

        When Erend was done checking out his surroundings he glanced over at Aloy still sitting in front of the fire. Her eyes seemed fixated on him, stunned and intrigued. A small smirk spread across his face as Aloy finally noticed he caught her staring, and she quickly turned away.

        “You’re naked.” She said as her cheeks blushed.

        “And this time you’re right. Does it bother you?”

        “No, I’ve just never seen a naked man before… never seen a naked woman either, except for myself…” Realizing she was rambling she trailed her sentence into silence.

        “I can cover up.” 

        “No, no it’s fine.” She took another peek at him, cheeks still flushed.

        The young hunter never balked, blushed, or baked away from new situations. She was always confident and headstrong, something he loved about her. However this new bashful side was endearing. Erend took a look down at himself and his ‘equipment’, then started to turn a light shade of red himself, “Hey, uh, sorry. It doesn’t normally look like  _ that, _ it’s just really cold here.”

        “If you’re cold you can sit next to me.”

        “No… I mean, it’s  _ cold.”  _ He replied with stress being on the word ‘cold,’ and motioning downward.

        Aloy scrunched her nose and raised an eyebrow. “Oh, I still don’t know what you’re talking about.”

        “Oh, n-nevermind.” He needed to keep in mind how inexperienced she was and just take it easy. “Hey, just so we are clear where do you want me to sleep tonight?”

        The idea had not occurred to Aloy that he needed a place to lay his head. For all the decoration of the cabin it had little in the way of furniture: A small wooden table with two chairs, a chair in front of the fireplace, and a modestly sized bed which used to belong to Rost.

        “Well I’ve been sleeping in the bed since I got here-”

        “Hey, no problem!” He quickly interjected. “I can sleep on the ground near the fire. I know I’ve slept in worse conditions in The Reach. Too many rocks, not enough moss to lay your head on.” Erend said as he rubbed the back of his head.

        “Ohhh I see, playing the guilt card?” Aloy said teasingly. Still hugging the blanket she stood and strode over to the bed whoes blankets and furs were bunched up. “If Avad heard I was treating his Captain of the Vanguard so poorly, who knows what hellfire would rain on me.”

        “Damn right,” Erend slipped under the cool coverings of the bed. “Of course you have treated me really well so far.” He said biting the corner of his lip and winking at her.

        “Whatever I can do to make you feel welcomed just let me know.”

        “Mm..” He thought for a moment. “You could come over here and help me warm this bed up.”

        Without missing a beat Aloy made her way to the bed and took the blanket off from around her, throwing it straight at Erends face to which he quickly pulled it off; The sight of her at the end of the bed was lovely. Long, slender legs, strong hips, small but perky breasts dotted with pink nipples which turned hard at the cold air. He ushered her over with a wave of his finger and she obliged.

        Laying down next to each other gave Erend a chance to look at her up close for the first time. Not only was her face covered in freckles, but her shoulders too, leading down to her arms. As Aloy lay on her stomach he was able to see the spots on her shoulders trailed down her back until they disappeared midway down. He traced lightly with his calloused fingers down the taught muscles of her back, down to her lower back where her dimples lay. Admittedly that was one of Erend’s favorite parts of a woman. His fingers gently pushed aside the blankets and he could see her skin prickle in the cold. Next he traced down her finely sculpted ass, where he lay his hand and gave a light squeeze. 

        This brought out a small chuckle from Aloy. “Enjoying yourself?”

        “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that… and this.” The guard captain leaned over and planted a kiss on her shoulder, another one on the side of her neck. A light moan escaped her mouth and Erend could feel himself growing hard again. 

        “I may have an idea.”

        Erend shook his head, “The moment I saw you talking to Olin I thought you were the most beautiful woman I’d ever met. The first time we talked I cursed that prayer vigil, because I still wanted your attention. After the Proving I thought I had lost the chance to see you ever again. When I saw you in Meridian I vowed that I would never let you out of my life.”

        Now the huntress had her head buried in the pillow, hiding her red face. He was sure no man had ever confessed his feelings like that, and no doubt she was embarrassed. But still Erend was so happy he had the chance to tell her.

        A few moments of silence passed as they lay there: Erend enjoying touching every part of her skin, she enjoying the affection.

        “Don’t marry him, Aloy. Don’t marry Avad.”

        “Okay then, I won’t.”

        “Wow, that easy, huh?”

        She shot him a skeptical look. “Like there was any doubt? Avad is a great guy, I just don’t want was he has to offer. I don’t want to be stuck in a palace, or have to deal with nobles. Oh sure they’d smile at me and call me things like… ‘Oh, my Sun-Queen?’ I don’t know, but what I do know is the names they’d call me behind my back like savage, or the rumors they’d spread like I put a spell on him. I like to come and go as I please and be away from the city. There’s nothing I love more than the wilds.”

        Aloy was a wild woman, a flame kept under glass. A flame which broke its bonds a number of times, but never burned anyone she loved.

        “You know, it was tough going from freebooter and mercenary to personal guard of the Sun-King. But it also had its benefits: We knew where we could lay our head every night, three meals a day, all the drinks we could stomach. All that for watching over the king and occasionally getting into a fight. In my opinion it was a good trade out.”

        “Are you trying to convince me to change my mind again?”

        “No, no. On the contrary. I still think you would be happier outside of the Embrace. How boring would it be to be born, and die in the same place? That being said, I have an apartment in the royal palace. If you ever find yourself in need of a companion and a place to rest for a few days by all means it is yours.”

        “That’s a tempting offer, Erend Vanguardsman.” She said with a smile. “I’ll keep that in mind.” Aloy bit her lip and suddenly Erend could feel her hand slide onto his chest. Her fingers played with the hair for a time, then slowly creeped down to his stomach. “Hey… I have a question.”

        “What might that be?”

        “Can I… see it?”

        “See what?” He teased.

        “You know… Come on, don’t make me say it.”

        Erend grinned in a pleased yet evil way at her bashfulness. “Darlin’, you can touch it whenever you please. My body is your playground.”

        Sheepishly she uncovered both their bodies to see his half erect length. She touched lightly at first, then put her whole hand around it which generated a small moan from him. Aloy seemed to enjoy the sounds he made which propelled her to start rubbing.

        “Mmf, fuck.” Erend closed his eyes and allowed himself to enjoy her stroking his cock. “Keep this up and there’s going to be a round two.” Luckily this did not deter Aloy, instead gave her incentive to keep going.

        It wasn’t too long before Erend  _ needed _ to feel the warmth of her pussy around him. Swiftly he pulled her hand off and moved his lover so she was face down on the bed. He mounted on to of her and for a second took in the view of her back and ass, as if it were a picturesque mountain scape. When he was done Erend leaned down and whispered, “Raise your ass up to me.”

        Aloy did as she requested to present her wet pussy to him. He took no time in getting himself hilt deep again, and  _ by the sun  _ she felt good. So good that Erend pulled out almost all the way and pushed himself back in roughly. This caused Aloy to give off an unexpected, pleasure filled cry. Erend did it again, and again, and every time Aloy responded with sounds of passion.The sound to him was intoxicating and only encouraged him to go faster.

        It wasn’t too long and Erend could feel himself coming to his brink. Faster than intended he spent himself in his lover again, feeling every twitch of pleasure his cock made in her. Quickly he slipped off and fell back on the bed, an arm still wrapped around her.

        Time passed as the two slowly became a tangle of arms and legs, side by side. They shared sweet kisses and gentle caresses, neither of them wanting to sleep. However the two were not long for the waking world, and still in an embrace quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last little bit of smut for a while, enjoy!

        It was early when the birds began to sing their song. Erend, warm in his bed begged them to quiet down along. The bed was too inviting, and the body next to him too warm… 

        Suddenly his eyes sprung open, vision obscured by a red haze. Erend reached up and pulled red hair off his face and looked to his bed partner: Aloy. A smile spread across his face when he saw her sleeping, realizing that last night was not a dream. The memories flooded back into his head and he gave a sigh of content. He watched as her chest slowly rose and fell with each breath she took, her face for once without the concerns of the world. Erend had known her for years at this point, but realized there were still parts of her he was discovering. 

        This morning he wanted to know her more.

        Hand snaking under the covers, Erend lightly touched her stomach. He gently fingered the hard muscles on her abs as he traced up to her chest. Gently still he cupped a breast and thumbed her nipple as it hardened to his touch. Aloy let out a groan in her sleep and shifted slightly. Green-amber eyes opened slightly, looked at Erend who was propped up on an elbow and let out another moan as he gave her nipple a small squeeze.

        Erend leaned over, giving Aloy a deep kiss. She responded in turn by snaking a hand to the back of his neck and pulling him in closer. Their tongues collided in a messy, half sleep yet passionate way. Pulling himself over Erend mounted his lover, and felt her legs wrap around his waist. Aloy’s nails grazed the skin on his back, sending his skin in a fit of goosebumps. 

        Breaking away from her lips Erend placed a few deep kisses on her neck and collarbone. Slowly he kissed down her chest and stomach, moving into the blackness of the covers over her. Soon he was enveloped in them becoming no more than a big bump in the bed. His kisses trailed down her hips until he found his cheek pressed against her inner thigh. A few sweet pecks led up to the warm spot between her legs where the scent was intoxicating. With two fingers he spread her folds and licked slowly where he was met with a large gasp from his lover, feeling her body jolt with pleasure; Erend couldn’t help but grin in satisfaction.

        Another lick brought another gasp and jolt. The warrior knew he would be in for a ride and braced himself between her legs: He wrapped a hand around her thigh while the other gripped her breast tenderly. Erend dove in, his lips around her clit and his tongue teasing it. Aloy responded with an involuntarily loud moan, something which no doubt would call attention were they in town. Her back arched and hips rolled into him, a rogue hand shooting under the covers and taking Erend by the mohawk.

        “Yes, ohh yesyesyes!” Aloy strung together her approval with half coherent word all the while Erend’s tongue danced with her maidenhead. Her moans were music to his ears and only made his kisses more impassioned. Suddenly light poured all around as Aloy pushed the covers off of both them. She and Erend locked eyes, and he feasted upon her flushed cheeks and beautiful lips.

        Quickly removing his hand from her breast Erend found her wet folds with his fingers and pushed two in.  _ ‘Hammer and steel, she is so fucking wet.’ _ He thought to himself. In response Aloy threw her head back into the pillow and her hips upon their own accord bucked. Erend locked her down by holding on tighter to her leg and increased his motion in her pussy. The grip she had on his hair tightened and without thinking pulled, making Erend curse in his head.

        “Erend, please don’t stop, keep going, keep- Ah-aah!” Aloy cried out in pleasure as her body stiffened. The Vanguardsman could feel her insides pulsating around his fingers, and gently he rode the wave of her orgasm with her. Not too long after that Erend felt the vice grip of his hair release, and his lover’s body go limp. Slowly he crawled his way back up to her and gave the breathless huntress a chaste kiss on the forehead. She smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giving him a kiss on his stubbly chin.

        “If you want I can wake you every morning like that.” He said with a wicked grin.

        “Ohh, that’s a very tempting offer, Erend Vanguardsman.” Aloy said with a laugh. 

        Suddenly Aloy wrapped her legs around her lover’s body again, pulling him close. His erect cock gently pressed against her wet slit, and at this moment Erend realized he had a very horny, borderline insatiable Nora on his hands. However he was not going to look a gift Strider in the gears and greatly accepted her wordless proposal. With ease he pressed the head of his cock into her still slick pussy and buried his head into her shoulder. 

        Quickly Erend realized their previous encounter revved him up a bit too much, and he knew he was not going to last as long as he liked. With each thrust, with every cry of pleasure Aloy gave, he knew he was approaching his end. Yet to Erend’s surprise he felt his lover stiffen up again as another orgasm ripped through her body, rhythmically surging over his own. Erend felt his hot seed spill into her with one last, deep push. 

        Over the training yard, the beer hall, even the small settlements of Oseram nation, Erend knew right here with Aloy was his favorite place to be. Her sweet kisses, the feeling her her eyelashes against his cheek, the heat of her breath in the cold air positively mesmerized him. Begrudgingly Erend knew their time would be up shortly, and he wanted to make every moment count. As they dressed he watched her from the corner of his eye, much like he did whenever they were on the road. Oh back then he was a gentleman, but his eyes were never off of her for long. The way she fought was less like a battle and more like a dance. She understood her enemy even before they saw her, almost like she could read their minds, man or machine. All the ways she worked were mysterious, and he loved her for it…

        _"...love?"_


End file.
